the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roblox Airline Industry Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Airline Industry Wiki This wiki is about the ROBLOX Airline Industry. This wiki also contains special projects such as airports, airport terminals, and merging plans. Thank you for reading. It also contains special terrorist plots including car bombs, failed attempts to bring down planes, and others. In order to edit pages, you need to message me and tell me what you'll do to edit the page. Vandalism results in being blocked. However, you can add new pages on this wiki. As long as they relate to the topic of this wiki, you can make the page. Trolling will NOT '''be tolerated. All the vandals you might see here on this wiki are trolls that are trying to put an end to it. We take trolls seriously. '''ALL EDITS ARE UNDER SURVEILLANCE WITH THE F.B.I. AND THE N.S.A. SITE HACKERS WILL BE ARRESTED AND TROLLS WILL BE PERMANENTLY IP BANNED IF CAUGHT DOING AN ACTION THAT HARMS THE SITE. This wiki is not associated with ROBLOX in any way. Also, this wiki only holds the most truthful articles as seen experienced by the wikis' editors. Editing this page results in being permanenlty IP banned with no chance for appeal. Thank you for your cooperation! Wiki Info and Opinions Policy This wiki is based in the US, so please use American spelling. We do accept people all around the world on this wiki. However, if a foreigner should talk trash to any staff member on this wiki, he/she is considered a "terrorist" according to our wiki and shall be permanently IP banned with no chance for appeal. If you get banned for no reason or if you believe your ban was unfair, you can always appeal(if you can) to one of our staff members. Negative opinions from foreigners is a form of "terrorism" according to our wiki and people who do it will be permanently IP banned with no chance for appeal until he/she apologizes(PM me the apology letter on ROBLOX or it won't be accepted). For all wiki pages, PLEASE '''use proper spelling and grammar!!! It is a pain in the ass to have to capitalize every word and change the spelling of every word to its original. Also, please add links!!! Starting at 3/11/2014, at 2:15 PM PDT(Pacific Daylight Time), if '''ANY '''page doesn't use proper grammar or spelling(we mean if the page looks like it has been made by Miniganni), then that page '''WILL be deleted. Guidelines These are the guidelines for our community. 'General' #Swearing on this wiki is only allowed on this wiki when making a page. #Personal attacking (PA) will not be tolerated. #Impersonation of staff will not be tolerated. #No unneccessary comments on pages. They will be deleted by admins. #Be respectful and polite to other users. 'Creating/Editing Pages' #'Please '''use proper grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation. Violators will be blocked. #Do '''NOT '''erase all the content of the page. #Do '''NOT '''nominate pages for deletion without messaging the person who made the most recent edit to the page. #Nazi and KKK references will '''NOT '''be tolerated. If we see this stuff, we ''will contact authorities and the person who writes this stuff will ''be arrested. #Sexual references will '''NOT '''be tolerated, unless if a page contains "Virgin" as in Virgin America or any other airline or product from the Virgin Group. #Vandalism will '''NOT '''be tolerated. 'Blocking' #Only block users if ''you are sure that they violated any of the guidelines. #Make sure to explain why the user you were blocking got blocked. #Vandalizers will be IP blocked permanently. Growing and merging Airlines have been growing and being made on ROBLOX everyday. We want you to talk about all the airlines including their growth. This also includes the merge with American Airlines and US Airways. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Roblox Airline Industry